Are You Serious
by awesomefella6576
Summary: Carlos and James are dating, but things don't always go as planned. Please READ AND REVIEW **SLASH Jarlos, Cargan**


**AN: So here's something I thought of while eating dinner I hope you guys and gals like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, now TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Serious<strong>

So I had a feeling it would come to this someday but I just never really wanted it to. I guess I should go back to when I, Carlos Garcia, first started dating my room mate/band mate James Diamond.

I was incredibly nervous, I kept looking at him then back down at my feet and finally I just said it.

"James, would you like to go on a date with me."

He turned and looked at me with wide eyes and just stared at me for a moment. I then realized that I had been silent in trying to say that for like twenty minutes, so he must have turned his attention to the TV when I wasn't saying anything. I was getting a little nervous when he finally said, "Sure Carlos I would love to go out with you."

My heart skipped a beat and I squealed all high pitched and fan girl like and James just chuckled and turned back to the TV. I got up and ran to our shared room to go to my laptop where I could pick where our date would be.

The first date was amazing and we had a blast ice skating, we even had our first kiss on the ice in each others arms. The second date was nice too and I felt like we were going to be together forever. I didn't know how wrong I was until now.

Its been about a year since we got together and it seems like James has really lost interest in me. Like when I try to cuddle with him and watch a movie he gets up and says he has somewhere to be, which I know isn't true because I only try to cuddle at night and what boy band pop star has somewhere to be at eleven at night. There was also the time where we went to a fancy restaurant and as we were walking in he opened the door for another couple then walked in and let the door slam right in my face. I actually ran into the door and got a bad nose bleed because of it so we had to call the date off, then when we got home it seemed like he didn't even care that blood was pouring out of my nose.

Those were just a few of the incidences and now I'm in my room trying to figure out whether or not the thing I'm about to do is the right idea. There is a knock at the door and I get up to go open the door and see that it is Logan standing in front of me.

"Hey Loges, what's up?"

"Just checking up on you, I have to make sure your nose doesn't start bleeding again."

"Thanks Logan, but I don't think my nose id just going to randomly start bleeding again after two weeks. Oh and thanks again for helping me with that." I said pulling Logan into a hug.

"No problem Carlos, I'd do anything to help you."

I smiled at his kind words and then my thoughts went back to James and I said, "Logan, do you think James has lost interest in me?"

"Well Carlos I can't really speak for James, but in my opinion, by the way he just let you bleed out your nose without helping fix it and how he constantly pushes you away from him I would have to say I think he has."

I felt a little sad at hearing what I already knew to be true being said aloud. "What could I have done wrong, I mean I tried to be a good boyfriend, but I guess I'm just a bad person," I said feeling guilty that James doesn't like me anymore because I did something bad.

"Never say that Carlos, you are most definitely not a bad person. You're kind and sweet and pretty darn good looking too." Logan said staring at me intensely and I felt good knowing that at least Logan thought I was a good person.

"So, do you think I should break up with him?" I asked.

"That's a decision only you can make," Logan said while getting up and leaving the room after hugging me again.

_That's not the answer I wanted to hear. _I was now alone in my room with my thoughts. When suddenly it came to me what I should do.

I got off my bed and went to the orange couch where James was sitting watching something on TV. I grabbed the remote from the table in front of him and turned the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" James yelled.

"You can watch TV later, I wanna talk to you," I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I don't wanna talk I wanna watch TV," James pouted.

"Don't give me the pout I invented that," I said getting a little agitated.

"But I want to watch TV right now," James said still trying to give me the pout.

"JAMES DIAMOND WE ARE GOING TO TALK RIGHT NOW," I yelled and that caught his attention because I hardly ever yell in anger.

"U-um so what do you want to talk about?" James asked staring at me.

"Well it seems that you have lost interest in me and what I want to tell you is that it's over," I said staring straight into his eyes.

"Oh is that all, you took the remote from me to tell me that?" James then took the remote back from me and turned his attention back tot he TV.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? WE JUST BROKE UP AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?" he shrugged I huffed and left to go find Logan, I really needed to talk to him.

When I got to Logan's room I found him laying on his bed reading a really big book. "Hey Logan, you got a minute?"

Logan dropped his book and said, "Of course Carlitos I always have time for you."

I smiled and lied down next to him and stared at the ceiling. "I just broke up with James."

"Oh, really I'm so sorry?" Logan said sounding genuinely sincere.

"It's okay really, the only thing that makes me sad is that he just brushed off the breakup as nothing. Like we never even dated," I said still staring at the ceiling.

I could feel the bed shift with Logan's movements and when I looked at him he was staring right at me when he said, "Carlos, he doesn't know what he just lost. You're one of the most amazing guys I've ever met and I would just like to say...um..."

"What is it Logie?" I asked wondering what has him suddenly so flustered.

"Would you like to go out with me? And maybe be my boyfriend?" Logan asked and my heart jumped inside of my chest.

"I don't know, you're not going to lose interest in me like James are you. I would hate it if you stopped liking me too," I said getting a little scared.

"Never Carlos, I would never lose interest in you."

"Really?" I asked my heart starting to beat faster.

"Really Carlos," Logan said smiling sweetly at me and I moved towards him and wrapped him in my arms in a hug and kissed him all over his face. All Logan did was just giggle and hug me back.

After I stopped kissing him Logan stared at me intensely and said, "Carlos I have to tell you that I don't like you and I never did."

My heart nearly fell out of my chest when he said that and what made it worse was that he was smiling happily at me like he enjoyed causing me this pain. "W-what?" was all I could say as I tried to get out of our embrace on his bed.

"What I was saying was. I never liked you because I've always loved you. Since we first met way back when I've always loved you," Logan said and tears started coming out of my eyes. "Whoa Carlos why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because you just scared me half to death and then you just said that which just makes me so happy to hear," I said with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I rolled on top of Logan and straddled his hips. I then brought my face down to his and connected our lips together in a kiss. I could feel Logan smile into the kiss and return it happily.

When I lifted my face from his for air I said, "I love you to Logan, I just didn't realize it until now, but it has always been there." I cuddled up next to Logan and put my head on his chest and fell asleep right there with him.

_We're going to be together forever and always._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's that and please, pretty please REVIEW<strong>

**Love to all **_Awesomefella XD_


End file.
